La Porrista
by Arya Dimas
Summary: Kagami Taiga es un hombre y como cualquiera sus hormonas son dificiles de controlar... Claro que cualquiera perderia el control al ver a Kuroko Tetsuya en un diminuto short un top irresistible. Lemon KagamixKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! :

Esta vez les traigo un pequeño fic de dos capítulos de Kuroko no Basuke (LEMON)

Espero les guste

Dejen sus comentarios por favor ;)

^Miss Jackson^

Despues de regresar de las practicas en la playa la entrenadora Riko ha obligadob al equipo de basquetbolistas a tener un juego de practica con una escuela cercana.

-Gracias por el juego.- dijeron al unisono ambos equipos.

-Genial! ¿Te diste cuenta? Mejoramos la agilidad.

-Cierra la boca de una vez! Estoy exausto debo dormir!- Exclamo el capitan del equipo propinandole un golpe en la cabeza para que no alentara a la entenadora a mas ejercicio.

-Am, capitan.- le llamo el chico de ojos de aguila.- Ultimamente he notado que Kuroko solo hace pases directos a Kagami. ¿No cree que seria bueno que le recomendaramos que pase el balon a todos? Digo somos equipos

-Despreocupate, despues de todo Kagami es el As de Seirin. Es normal que lo pase a el para anotar con mas certeza- Aseguro el de anteojos. La mayoria asintieron, pero sus ojos de aguila persibian algo mas en los pases del peliceleste.

-Kagami-kun, ¿donde vas?- pregunto Kuroko

-Estoy hambriento iré por las hamburguesas nobte preocupes ya me duche, regreso en un rato por lo mientras date un baño y descansa

-Está bien.

En ese momento entraron los demás integrantes del equipo a los vestidores y vieron salir a Kagami y entrar a las duchas a Kuroko. Todos se ducharon y salieron más descansados y ligeros. Más tarde esperaron a Kagami a la salida del gimnasio que no tardó en llegar con la cena de todos.

Durante la cena todos platicaban y se divertían. Como era de costumbre Kuroko se sentó al lado de Kagami y desde una banca adelante Izuki los observaba.

-¿Sucede algo Izuki?- pregunto Koganei.- ¿Que tanto miras?

-Sabes... He pensado que Kuroko es homosexual.- Al oír esto el moreno se atraganto con su comida casi escupiéndola al instante.

-Por... ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo tratando de respirar

-Creo que le gusta Kagami, siempre está junto a él y he notado algo extraño en el juego entre ellos dos

\- Y crees... que Kagami este igual...

-No lo sé. Me es difícil saberlo por su actitud pero al parecer sí.

-¿Y si a Kagami no le gustan los hombres?

-Debemos averiguarlo...- Tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.-Kise-kun ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

En la semana se mantuvieron practicando pases y tiros diario casi por 3 horas seguidas. Al final de la práctica del viernes Izuki desarrollo su plan en los vestidores del gimnasio llamando a Kuroko. Cuando estuvieron los dos junto con Kogane, el pelinegro saco una caja con ropa dentro. El contenido dejo intrigado a Kuroko.

-¿Puedo saber para qué es esto?- pregunto el peliazul mirando la caja con interes y frialdad.

-Necesitamos que te lo pruebes para ver que tal serían los uniformes

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Bueno, tú tienes un cuerpo pequeño y delgado además de que dudamos que la entrenadora quiera probárselo.

-Anda.- le alentó Koganei- Solo es un momento y es por el equipo.

Kuroko lo dudo unos segundos y al fin accedió.

-Está bien

\- Bueno llámanos cuando te lo hayas puesto estaremos afuera.- Salieron y caminaron unos pasos

-¿Para que los uniformes de porrista?

-Si a Kagami no le gustan los hombres... bueno nadie se resistiría a un chico como Kuroko en esas ropas.

Después de un rato Kuroko se había probado la ropa y el mismo creía que era extraña la apariencia que le daba siendo un poco femenina.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo preocupado por su chaqueta que ha había olvidado en uno de los casilleros, y se preguntaba por qué Koganei le había dicho que tenía que tocar para entrar. En fin lo hizo algo preocupado e intrigado. Toco la puerta 2 veces y alguien contesto.

-Pasen.

Kagami abrió la puerta entrando a los vestidores topándose de golpe con una imagen que ni en sus más recónditos sueños pudo haber imaginado.

-K-Kagami-kun?- Kuroko cambio su expresion habitual por una de sorpresa absoluta y un sonrojo intenso en su palida piel.

Aquello era una escena de lo más erótica que parecía ser planeada justo para los dos:

El peli azul tenia puesto un short corto, tal vez demasiado, una camiseta pegada a modo de ombliguera que dejaba ver su torso y sus piernas bien formadas. Parecía una chica plana muy irresistible a los ojos de Kagami.

-No, no es lo que parece... solo me lo probé porque Shun-kun me lo pidio... para el equipo.

El pelirrojo estaba perplejo almenos a los ojos del peli azul, porque por dentro Kagami se estaba derritiendo de es. Kagami estaba enamorado de Kuroko, no hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta y aun asi le costo aceptarlo por que cada que lo veia en las duchas le daban impulsos y no muy buenos. Pero ya era demaciado tiempo y cada vez lo deseaba mas no hiba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-Kuroko...- La voz de Kagami sonaba extaciada como si estuviera saboreandolo con la mirada. Camino hacia el con pasos lentos analizando cada milimetro de su presa que confundido retricedia lentamente.

-Kagami...kun...- El peliazul sabia el significado de esa mirada. Sabia lo que ambos sentian ya que Kuroko tambien estaba enamorado de el. Solo que el jamas penso que el lo miraria de esa manera.

En ese momento el pelirojo se abalanzo sobre el y lo aprisiono contra la pared, y tomo sus brazos poniendolas sobre su cabeza. Antes de poder siquiera responder el pelirojo planto un fuerte y desesperado beso en los labios del pequeño para segundos despues profundizarlo con su lengua. Kuroko se dejo llevar por su rudeza y agilidad. No importaba. Jugaba dentro de su boca con la lengua rozandola con la del peliazul casi deborandola. Segundos despues se separaron un poco a falta de oxigeno jadeantes y rojos.

-No te imaginas lo que probocas con ese traje Kuroko...- Le susurro al oido. Deslizo rapidamente sus manos por sus caderas y su cintura y comenzo a besarlo de nuevo mordiendo sus labios poco a poco y con fuerza. Despues de unos segundos junto su entrepierna a la del peliceleste restregandose un poco y existando a ambos. Muy despacio el pelirrojo bajo sus manos a sus gluteos apretando un poco y acercando mas sus cuerpos. El mas pequeño comenzo a soltar gemidos leves al oido del moreno.

-Ka...Kagami... kun.- Era mas que evidente que Kuroko deseaba eso aferrando sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo y moviendo su caderas aun mismo ritmo.

Por el otro lado de la puerta cierto capitan de anteojos escuchaba la pequeña escena de amor que habia dentro sonrojandose de manera espontanea.

-Mu-muy bien ya comprobe mis sospechas. Vamonos Koganei

-Eh?¿ya tan rapido? ¿No vamos a esperar a que salgan ?- este noto la cara de nerviosismo del otro- ¿Por que estas tan rojo?

-¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y salgamos de aqui!- lo tomo de la parte trasera de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia la salida. Dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atras y dijo- Ademas dudo que vayan a salir en un buen rato.

-Eh?.- el otro indivoduo seguia sin enterarse de nada.

-Kuroko...- Tomo sus piernas y sus gluteos cargandolo, dejandolo a la altura de su entre pierna. Se sento con calma en una de las bancas teniendo al peliazul en sus piernas besandolo con fuerza y disfrutando de su lengua. Kuroko aprovecho la posicion y bajo su mano hasta el cierre de los pantalones de Kagami y lo bajo, impaciente saco su miembro y quedo algo impactado e hipnotozado por lo que veia. El pelirrojo ahogo un gemido en el momento que su peliazul tomo en manos su miembro.

-No hagas eso- le pidio tomandolo de los brazos pero Kuroko hizo caso omiso y comenso a masturbarlo con lentitud.

-No... no... sigas...- Le pedia el pelirojo solo por que sabia que si seguia asi hiba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Ahora hundia su cara en los hombros de Kuroko ahogando jadeos y gimiendo. El placer que este le daba era demaciado exitante ya que al ser hombres sabían lo que les gustaba de sus cuerpos. El peliazul comenzo a acariciar su glande con el pulgar y con la otra mano subia y bajaba por el tronco. Mientras lo masturbaba estaba como ido por los gemidos de Kagami. Cada vez subia la velocidad de sus manos y Kagami se sentia en el paraiso. Pudo sentir como estaba a punto de venirse.


	2. Final

Disculpen la tardanza u.u perdí el documento y lo volví a escribir espero les guste.

-Ya no puedo- Tomo a Kuroko de los brazos y lo recostó en la banca quedando sobre el sujetándolo. No le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo pero conocía un mejor lugar para venirse. Metió suavemente su mano en la diminuta camiseta del peli azul y comenzó a acariciar su piel. La frotaba pasando por su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre. Kuroko estaba sumamente complacido con lo que sucedía y gemía de placer. El pelirrojo aprovecho y tomo la camiseta subiéndola a a la altura del pecho del pequeño dejando al descubierto su tronco entero. Kagami no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar su abdomen lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas. Después de un rato comenzó a lamer y succionar sus peones. El peli azul se arqueo contra el moreno al sentir su lengua en un punto tan sensible. Llevo su mano a su boca para tratar de ahogar sus gemidos y con la otra presiono levemente la cabeza de Kagami. El pelirrojo tomo esto como una invitación. Se alejó un poco y miro al peli azul lleno de placer. Su erección una vez mas estaba activa. Y se dio cuenta de que la de su compañero también. Metió la mano en su diminuto short. Hasta llegar a su miembro y atender la erección de Kuroko. Tan pronto sintió la cálida mano presionando levemente su miembro gimió aun con la mano cubriendo su boca. El moreno frotaba de arriba a abajo acariciando con fuerza su glande. Estaba húmedo y caliente.

-Kuroko...- susurro entre jadeos- ¿Ya has estado con alguien más?

El peli azul lo miro serio

-No...- sabia adonde iba todo eso y ya no quería esperar mas. Quería provocar a su atacante- Soy virgen...- Le dijo ser una manera demciado lasciva e incitante que hizo que Kagami se encendiera. De un movimiento rápido le quito el short y si ropa interior. Miro el miembro del pequeño y debajo una pequeña entrada. No espero mas y comenzó a hacerle una felación lenta al peli azul

-Hah... Kaga...mi...asi... por favor.- Kuroko se retorcía de placer ahí acostado al sentir la cavidad tan húmeda y cálida que lamia su pene. El pelirrojo se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Kuroko...

-Te deseo.- le interrumpió Kuroko y tomo su cabeza obligándolo a besarlo. Kagami mordio su labio y su lengua.

\- Te quiero... te quiero tan mal Kuroko.

Se incorporó, se quitó la playera y abrió las piernas del peli azul. Comenzó a acariciar la estrecha entrada delineándola hasta que metió el primer dedo.

-!Hah!- este sintió placer y un pequeño eco de dolor. El moreno dudo sentía que lo hiba a lastimar.

-No ... te detengas...- le dijo intuyendo lo que pensaba- quiero... que me lo hagas.

Kagami asintió e inserto un segundo dedo haciendo forma de tijera para dilatar la entrada. Ambos jadeaban. Necesitaban del calor y placer ajeno. El pelirrojo tomo su hombría y lo inserto muy lentamente dentro del el. Se percato de que Kuroko apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras lo penetraba asi que lo beso con mucha suavidad para que no pensara tanto en lo que pasaba. Cada vez entraba mas profundo y en el proceso el peli azul se aferro con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros arañándolo. Y con un poco mas de fuerza entro por completo. Ambos gimieron con fuerza en medio del beso y unos segundos mas se separaron y sus frentes quedaron unidas. En las mejillas del peliazul se alojaron pequeñas lagrimas.

-Duele...

-Tranquilo... acostúmbrate a mi... y después no te dolerá.

-Muévete...

Kagami quería negarse por que sabia que aun le dolería pero ni el podía con eso. Kuroko era cálido, estrecho y húmedo. Ahora podía perder el control. Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del peli azul con mucha suavidad. Para ambos era delicioso ese movimiento a pesar del pequeño dolor que aun seguía. Después comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas poco a poco hasta que ambos los disfrutaban por completo gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte y jadeando. Comenzaron a tomar mas fuerza y ambos estaban cada vez mas cerca del clímax. Kagami lo sintió y atrajo hacia si a Kuroko con una mano en la espalda y otra en sus caderas. Kuroko también se aferro a el y juntos llegaron al orgasmo. El moreno no lo contuvo y se vino dentro del peliazul. Comenzó a sacar su miembro pero las piernas del otro lo detuvieron.

\- Espera... me gusta... que estés dentro de mi...

Lo abrazo con ternura y se quedaron asi unos minutos aun jadeantes.

-Kuroko

-¿Mmm?

-No podrás... jugar almenos en 2 semanas...


End file.
